Amnesia
by Smori
Summary: Naruto has amnesia. Sasuke loves Naruto. Naruto has no idea who anyone is. What happens? SasuNaru. Fluff. Shounen ai. :On Hold:
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura age 16. Kakashi age 29. Naruto has amnesia(sp?). Sasuke admits his feelings to the wrong Naruto, you could say. What happens next?

**Warnings: **Warning. Warning. Warning. You're reading a fanfic by a crazy women. Warning. Warning. Warning. Beware of the physco writter!

Tori: Me physco? Naw... -evil laugh-

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anyone from Naruto. I wish I did though... That'd be sweet! I can see it now... Yeah...

---

Naruto: Yeah. She says she's not physco.

Tori: What did you say? -cocks gun-

Naruto: Nothing Tori! Nothing at all!

Tori: -aims guns at Naruto-

Naruto: AHH! SASUKE!

Tori: No one can save you now! -evil laugh- Now Naruto... What did you say before? -gun fired-

**---**

**Start Of Chapter 1**

Team 7 was out training. Naruto was running away from Sasuke because he had once again got on his last nerve. Of course, this was Sasuke's was of showing Naruto he cared. Sakura knew Sasuke liked Naruto, so she gave up on Sasuke a while ago. Naruto, of course, being himself, couldn't figure it out. Even Kakashi could tell. No one actually brought it up to Sasuke cause he'd most likey kill them.

"Naruto! Stop!" Sakura yelled at the boy.

"I can't until Sasuke stops chasing me." He yelled runing from Sasuke.

"Get back here dobe!" Sasuke yelled. That's when Naruto tripped. He fell _hard._ He hit his head _hard_. "Naruto?" Sasuke knelt down beside him. He turned him over, so his unconsious face was face him. "Naruto." Sasuke said. "Please get up Naruto. Come on. I won't chase you again." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke. What happened?" Kakashi asked kneeling down beside Sasuke.

"He tripped. I swear!" Sasuke shouted.

"Naruto." Sakura said worridly.

"Come on. Let's get him to the hospital." Kakashi said picking Naruto up in his arms. He took off to the hospital. Sasuke and Sakura followed.

---

"Is he okay Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked Tsunade as her and Shizune walked out of Naruto's room.

"He should wake soon. We'll know then." Tsunade said. Sakura nodded. Tsunade turned to Sasuke who was sitting down on a bench. He couldn't sit still though. He was all shaky. "When he awakes... call us." Tsunade said wakling off with Shizune.

"He'll be okay guys." Kakashi assured the two teenagers. Sakura sighed.

"I hope you right Kakashi-sensei. I hope your right."

"Let's wait in there for him to wake up." Kakashi said. The three of them walked in. Naruto was lying down on the bed, bandages covering the top of his head.

"I'm sorry Naruto." Sasuke said softly as he stood next to Naruto.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled. "None of thie would've happened if you had just come out and told him you like him instead of pushing him away!" Sasuke was speachless.

"It is my fault, isn't it." Sasuke looked down at the blonde hair boy beneath him.

"Sasuke... sorry... I didn't mean yo-" Sakura was interupted.

"No. You're right. It's my fault." Sasuke said hanging his head. "When he wakes up... I'll tell him. I'll let hmi knwo how I feel." Sasuke smiled.

"I know he'll like you back Sasuke." Sakura said putting her arm around Sasuke.

"Now don't let him wake up to that. He might suspect somthing." Kakashi said from the back of the room. He was sitting down reading his 'Icha Icha Paradise' book.

"Mmm..." Naruto was waking up.

"He's waking up!" Sakura said. Naruto opened his eyes.

"Uhh.. Hi." Naruto said.

"Naruto!" Sasuke said hugging the boy. Sakura joined in.

"Eh... Can't breath." Naruto said softly.

"Sorry." Sakura and Sasuke said at the same time.

"Welcome back." Kakashi waved.

"Uhh.." Naruto said.

"Naruto. I have to tell you somthing." Sasuke said.

"Can I say somthign first?" Naruto asked.

"No. I have to say this." Sasuke closed his eyes fro a minute then reopened them. "Naruto... for along time... I've liked you. When I say liked, I mean I like you now. When I say I like you, I mean... I love you Naruto Uzuamki." Sakura 'awwed'.

"Uh..." Naruto didn't knwo what to say.

"Speachless?" Kakashi teased.

"I have one question." Naruto said.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Who are you?" He asked. Sasuke felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. Sakura put her arm around Sasuke.

"It's okay." She said hugging him. Kakashi stoof up and walked up to Naruto.

"You don't remember anything?" Naruto stook his head.

"I don't even knwo my own name." Naruto said.

"Sakura. Get Tsunade." Kakashi ordered. Sakura nodded and left ther oom to find the Hokage.

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered.

"I'm sorry I don't remember. I.. wish I could. You all seem really nice." Naruto smiled.

"I... I want my Naru-kun back." Sasuke said. "Please. I have to tell him." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke. I don't think Naruto's momories will be back for a while." Kakashi said.

"Yes. And until then, he'll be with you Uchiha. Help him regain his memories. Also, until then, team 7 will have no missions." Tsunade said walking in.

"Hi... you're?" Naruto asked.

"I'm Tsunade. Hokage of this village." She smiled at the boy.

"Hi Tsunade. They call me Naruto. I guess that's me." Tsuande nodded.

"Uchiha. He'll be with you at all times. Got it?" Sasuke nodded. "Haruno will come by and help him with his memories as well. I want you to bring by all of his friends to the Uchiha residence as well. Not all at one time though." sakura nodded.

---

Sasuke was walking with Naruto to his house. Sasuke hadn't spoken a word to Naruto since the hospital. "Look. Sasuke, right?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded. "I'm sorry for what happened in the hospital. I don't know what to say. You admited that you love me, or the old me."

"Just forget I ever said anything, okay?" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke. Did.. we have a-"

"No."

"Was there anythi-"

"Nothing was going on between us. Okay? I just said that because I was excited to see you up and about." Sasuke lied.

"I know you're lieing, but I can understand why. I'm really sorry. Hopefully, when I regain my memories, you'll tell me again. Cause I have this feeling inside me, that says I love you too, but... I don't remember."

'Naruto... loved me?" Sasuke asked himself. "It's getting late. You've got a big week ahead trying to regain memories." Sasuke led Naruto into a guest bedroom. "You'll sleep here. I'll get you some of my clothes."

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked as Sasuke turned around to leave. He turned back around to Naruto. "Why do you live in such a big house by yourself?"

"Long story, but soon I was hoping not to live alone." Sasuke said and went to get Naruto some clothes.

"He addmited her loved me... was he hoping I'd move in with him?" Naruto asked himself.

"Here." Sasuke said walking in with a pair of pajamas.

"Thanks." Naruto said as Sasuke walked away. "Hey Sasuke." Sasuke turned around to Naruto sitting on the bed. "What did you mean by you were hoping you wouldn't alone?"

"Don't worry about it Naruto. Just get a good nigth sleep." Sasuke said with a little laugh. Naruto nodded. Sasuke left the room, and Naruto changed. He laid down in the bed and fell asleep.

**-Naruto's Dream Mode-**

_"Monster." A villager said to the little 10 year old boy walking home from the academy. The little blonde boy ingnored him. "Listen to me when I talk to you little monster!" The villager yelled. The boy coverer his head as the older man swung at him. He soon fell unconsious. _

_Then another boy, age 10, with black raven hair come out from around the corner. "NARUTO!" The boy screamed. He ran up next to the knocked out boy. He looked up at the smiling older guy. "Why did you hurt him?"_

_"Why do you care? He's a demon. No one cares what happens to him."_

_"I DO!" The little boy yelled._

_"You're an Uchiha. Since when do you care about other people?"_

_"Since he came into my life." The little Uchiha said._

_"No Uchiha should be hanging around a demon like him."_

_"He's not a demon." The boy cried._

_"The demon's in him, making him the demon."_

_"NO!" Sasuke shook his head. "Naruto's the nicest person I've ever met! Just because he has a demon inside of hime doesn't make him a demon! Naruto could never be classified as a demon!" Sasuke screamed._

_"Why not?"_

_"He's... nice. Demon's aren't nice."_

_"He's not nice." The elder man said._

_"WHENEVER HAS HE DONE SOMETHING TO YOU!? NO MATTER WHO BEATS ON HIM, HE NEVER FIGHTS BACK BECAUSE HE'S SCARED!"_

_"Look, kid. He's a dem-" The older man was interupted by the little boy's fists ramming into the him. The little kid punched him in the stomach._

_"He. Is. Not. A. Demon." The boy said very clearly as the older man fell to the ground. The boy grabbed Naruto's arm and threw it around him neck. "Comeon Naruto. Let's get you home." The boy smiled as he took Naruto home._

_"Nice home." The black haired boy said allowed to himself since Naruto was still unconciuos. "Let's get you to bed." The boy took Naruto into Naruto's room, left him in the clothes, and put him in his bed. "Night Naruto. See ya tomorrow at the academy." He kissed Naruto on the forehead and left._

**-End Naruto's Dream Mode-**

Naruto sat up in the bed and looked around. "That boy... looked like Sasuke." Naruto panted out. "Was it a dream... or a memory? If it was a memory... how could I have have seen in while I was unconsious?" Naruto asked himself. "I gotta ask Sasuke..." He got outta bed. He stepped out of the room. "Where's Sasuke's room..?" He opened about four doors then he found Sasuke's room. He walked up to Sasuke in the bed. "He's so peaceful asleep. Maybe I shouldn't wake him..." Naruto said. "I'll ask him tomorrow." Naruto turned back around. "Where's the room Sasuke put me in again...?" He sighed. "Maybe he won't mind if I sleep in his bed." Naruto laid down infront of Sasuke. He faced away from Sasuke, but turned aruond and looked at Sasuke. "Even if it was just a dream, thanks."

**End Of Chapter 1**

**---**

Naruto: YOU SHOT ME IN THE ARM! You are physco...

Tori: Not as physco as Alia though. -smile-

Alia: WHAT DID YOU SAY TORI!? -blowtourch in hand-

Tori: Oh.. I didn't say that. -smile- Naruto did.

Naruto: WHAT! I'm shot! I did nothing! Tori did it!

Alia: Naruto... -evil voice- You're gonna pay for that.

Naruto: Sasuke! Where are you when I need you!?

Tori: Run Naruto, run!

Alia: -pulls triger of blowtourch- BURN NARUTO BURN!!!!! -evil laugh-

Tori: Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: **Besides the fact that's it wrote by me... Uh... Cursing... Bad Grammar... Sorry...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naru-chan... Wish I did... Wishes can come true, right?

Tori: What have we learned?

Naruto: To not call you physco...

Alia: And..

Naruto: Not to call you a physco...

Tori and Alia: Correct.

Sasuke: Naruto...?

Naruto: SASUKE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? I WAS SHOT AT AND BURNT!

Sasuke: -turns to Tori and Alia- You hurt my Naru-chan?

Naruto: -nods-

Tori: Since when is he 'your Naru-chan'?

Sasuke: Uh.. I..Since...

Naruto: Since your story! He's been calling me Naru-chan!

Alia: You're going out?

Sasuke: Not yet... you have to do that first.

Naruto: Maybe I don't wanna go out with anyone!

Sasuke: Come on Naru-chan

Tori: Who said it's gonna be this chapter? -evil grin-

Sasuke and Naruto: -o.0-

Alia: So evil Tori.

Tori: I know. Now let's begin.

**---**

**Start Of Chapter 2**

Sasuke woke up in the morning feeling a lot better than he usually did. Somethign warm, soft, and cuddily in his arms. 'Warm... soft... cuddily... what the heck?' Sasuke thought. He opened his eyes to see Naruto cuddled up beside him. Naruto head was on his chest, and he had his arms rapped around Naruto. He starred wide eyed at the blonde boy in his arms. 'WHAT THE HECK IS NARUTO DOING IN MY ARMS!?' He yelled in his mind. He let go of Naruto out of shock and ended on the floor with a loud _Thump_ sound. Naruto's head rose up. "Hmm?" He said. He looked over the edge of the bed, "Sasuke? Why are you no the floor?"

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM!?" Sasuke yelled. Naruto looked around and shrugged. "YOU DON'T KNOW!?"

"I came in here last night... I had to ask you something, but you were sleeping. I fell alseep your bed, but I made sure I was far away from you."

'He doesn't even knwo that he was in my arms this morning.' Sasuke sighed. "What did you have to ask me?"

"If what I had last night was a dream or memory." Naruto said sitting up. Sasuke got up and sat down next to Naruto. "Well... in my 'dream' I was about 10. There was this other 10 year old boy there who looked a lot like you. I was walking home from the academy. Some guy beat me up. He called me a monster and demon. Then you yelled at him a lot and beat him up."

"You.. had a dream about that?"

"Yeah. So was it a dream or not?"

"It was real... but you shouldn't be able to remember me there. You were knocked out."

"I know. That's what I don't understand." Naruto turned to Sasuke. "Why was he calling me a monster and demon?"

Sasuke froze up. "Uh... Naruto..."

"I am a demon, aren't I?"

"NO!" Sasuke shook his head. "If you saw that the you know what I said. You may have a demon in you Naruto, but there's no way in hell that you're a demon."

"Soo.." Naruto put his hand on his stomach. "There's a demon in me?" Sasuke nodded. "Well, I'm glad you accept me." Naruto smiled.

_Ding Dong._ "Door." Sasuke said standing up. "Probably our friends." He smiled leaving the room. Naruto hopped up and ran after Sasuke. "Don't be alarmed if any of them act weird... they all kinda are in there own way." Naruto giggled. 'Since when does he giggle?' Sasuke asked himself. Naruto's giggle made him smile. Naruto made Sasuke smile. Sasuke was really glad Naruto was with him, whether he remembered or not. _Knock. Knock. Knock. _Sasuke shook his head and opened the door.

"Naruto!" A bunch of people yelled. Sakura was the first to go up to him. "You okay now? How do you feel?"

"I.. still don't remember anything before yesterday... Aren't you the person who was at the hostpital with Sasuke-kun?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded.

"And Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said.

"Hey Naruto, man!" Kiba yelled.

"Hi...? And you are?" Kiba's mouth dropped.

"You don't even remember me?" Kiba asked.

"I don't remeber any of you.. Sakura a little... Sasuke... but none of you."

"I'm Kiba." "Neji." "I'm the one and only Ino!" "..Hi...nata..." "I'm _munch _Choji _munch_." "Shino." "THE GREEN BEAST ON KONOHA, LEE!" "I'm Tenten." "Shikamaru... this is troublesome..." "Sakura!" "And Sasuke."

"Hi everyone." Naruto waved.

"So brat. Anyone bring back memories?" Tsunade asked popping up.

"Uh... no... and you're?"

"That's Tsunade-sama. She's Hokage of the village. And a great med-ninja! The best!" Sakura said.

"Ho...kage?" Everyone's mouth dropped.

"You have it bad." Kiba said.

"I take it you're still regaining your memory. Have you remembered anything?" Tsuande asked.

"Actaully... what if I remembered something that, but I wasn't there, and I know that it's real 'cause someone told me?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked.

"I had a dream, or memory. In this memory, I passed out half way through, but I saw what happened after I passed out. It was all true too."

"Is he okay Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked.

"Everyone besides Sakura please go back home. We'll get you all to come by later." Tsunade said. After everyone left it was just her, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto.

"Tell me more about this dream Naruto." Tsunade said. Naruto looked to Sasuke.

"I'd rather not.." He smiled politely.

"Please tell us." Tsunade said. "It'd help a lot."

"Can I just kinda... tell it?" Naruto asked. Tsunade nodded. "Okay. This memory... I was being beating up by a villager.. and I fell unconsious... but I remembered what happened after I fell unconscious."

"That's... weird." Sakura said.

"Very." Tsunade said. "Have you had anyother dreams?"

"No. After that dre- memory... I woke up. Then when I went back to sleep... I don't remeber my dream then." Naruto said.

"Tsunade, is Naruto doesn't regain his memory... what's gonna happen? I mean, will he ever be Naruto again?" Sakura asked.

"Don't say that!" Sasuke yelled. "He's still the same Naruto. If his memory doesn't come back, then we'll have to reteach him things. He'll always be the same Naruto we grew up with." Sasuke's voice said in a softer tone. He stood up and walked to his room. Sakura sighed, hoppped up, and followed him.

"What just happened?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke being himself" Tsunade said.

---

"Sasuke." Sakura called after the boy. Sasuke was sitting dow on his bed. Sakura took a seat beside him. "Sasuke. I know you love Naruto, but not that Naruto."

"He's the same Naruto. He remembers somethings."

"Like the memory he had?"

"Yes, but he didn't tell you guys everything."

"And he told you?" Sasuke nodded. "Tell me then."

"We were both 10. It was when I first had a crush on Naruto."

"6 years?" Sakura asked bug-eyed. Sasuke nodded.

"I had heard about Naruto being beaten up, and I didn't want him hurt. I had gotten there to late. He was on the ground knocked out and a man stood above him. I knocked the man out, took Naruto home, and left. Somehow Naruto was watching this memory from third person. What really sucks is that he now knows he's the Nine-Tailed-Fox."

"Maybe we should tell Tsunade."

"No. I kinda like it when he has to ask me if it's a dream or not." Sasuke smiled. He was refering to Naruto not waking him and sleeping in his bed. "You know what he said to me Sakura?"

"No. What?"

"He said he's sure that the old him loved me. He said somewhere deep down inside him told him that he liked me."

"Sasuke, I think he's always liked you too." Sakura said standing up and leaving Sasuke's bedroom. Sasuke smiled to himself.

"Maybe." Is all he said.

**End Of Chapter 2**

**---**

Sasuke: You weren't kidding. -sob-

Tori: At least you both like each other... but I could change that...

Alia: Don't kill the poor couple.

Naruto: Not a couple!

Tori: You will be. You will be.

Sasuke: -cheers- YAY -hugs Naruto-

Alia: She said _will_ be. Not yet. Gosh.

Tori: Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: **Bad Grammar. Cursing.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naru-kun.

Tori: Maybe this chapter, Alia?

Alia: But Naruto's memory isn't back.

Tori: So... That makes it better!

Naruto: What are you two talking about?

Tori and Alia: Nothing. -smiles-

Naruto: Right...

Tori: You'll find out...

Sasuke: Find out what?

Tori: With that, let's begin!

**---**

**Start Of Chapter 3**

Tsunade and Sakura had left the Uchiha household. Only Naruto and Sasuke were there. "Sasuke... I'm hungry."

"I could cook you something to eat." Sasuke offered. Naruto nodded. "What do you want?"

Naruto smiled. "Surprise me." Sasuke nodded.

_"Sasuke..." Naruto said in a soft sweet voice._

_"Yeah Naruto?" Sasuke asked standing over the stove._

_"I remembered something." Naruto took a step closer to Sasuke._

_"What's that Naruto?" Sasuke asked turning around. By then Naruto was right behind him. Sasuke dropped the utinsil he hand in his hand. Naruto was right up in his face. "What's that Naruto?" Sasuke asked holding back a blush._

_"That... I love you." Naruto said sweetly placing his lips on Sasuke's. It was just one little kiss. Sasuke was confused beyond beliefe._

_"You... love me?" Sasuke asked to make sure he heard Naruto correctly. Naruto nodded and kissed Sasuke again._

_"I do. Don't you love me?" Naruto asked in a soft sweet voice._

_"Of course I do." Sasuke said almost yelling. Naruto smiled. They kissed again. Sasuke waisted no time and slipped his tounge into Naruto's mouth. "Sasuke." Naruto moaned. "Sasuke." Naruto said in a more serious voice. "SASUKE!" Naruto yelled._

Sasuke shook his head and looked around. The pot on the stove was overflowing. The oven was smoking. Smoke was everywhere. He quickly turned off the stove and oven. Naruto laughed from behind. "I don't remeber how to cook, but I'm pretty sure that's _not_ how yuo do it." Naruto teased.

"Sorry." Sasuke said holding back a blush. He sighed and frowned. 'It was only a daydream?'

"You okay Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "I mean, it wasn't that big of a deal. We could just go out and eat." Naruto smiled.

"Oh. Yeah. Sure. Let's go." Sasuke agreed with Naruto.

"Okay. Where to?" Naruto asked following Sasuke out the door.

"You like ramen, but I usually don't do this..." Sasuke sighed. "Naruto. Do you want ramen?"

"Ramen. What's that?" Naruto asked. Sasuke starred at the boy.

"Can't beileve you forgot your favorite food." Sasuke laughed. "Well, I'll take you to get some anyways. Maybe it'll help you remember somethings." Naruto nodded.

---

"HOW COULD I FORGET SOMETHING AS DELICIOUS AS THIS!" Naruto yelled eating a bowl of miso ramen. Sasuke laughed at the boy. "Sasuke... you're not gonna eat more?" Naruto asked as he saw Sasuke had only eating one bowl, and he was on his third.

"No. You usually eat around five bowls and I eat one. You're kinda feeding two people. And I think you eat like this because of Kyuubi." Sasuke said.

"Then I gladly thank him." Naruto smiled. "Without him I wouldn't have suck a big stmoch to eat so much of this ramen, and I wouldn't of been made fun of if it wasn't fot him."

"That's kinda... a bad thing." Sasuke said.

"Is it? I aslways got better because of Kyuubi, so it didn't matter. Also, you were there to take care of me. Without him, maybe I wouldn't of met you." Naruto smiled when he saw Sasuke blush.

"I guess he's okay when you put it that way." Sasuke smiled.

**"HE!" Kyuubi yelled inside Naruto's thoughts.**

_**"Hmm?"**_

**"Tell that boy... I am no he!" Kyuubi yelled again.**

_**"Who is this?" Naruto asked.**_

**"Oh. That's right. You lost your memory. Even of me?" Kyuubi laughed. "The old you talked to me, knew I was a **_**she**_**, and knew I was nice. If I wasn't nice... why would I heal you?" Kyuubi sighed. "I really dislike telling you this again, but since you forgot... here we go. I did not attack this village because I wanted to. I was forced to do it by someone very evil. Then the 4th did not know. He thought I was a threat, so he sealed me away in the only baby available... you."**

_**"Wow. I kinda wish I'd remember. So Kyuubi, you aren't as bad as everyone says?"**_

**"No."**

_**"Why couldn't you talk to me before?"**_

**"I tried, but you didn't know how to hear my thoughts quite yet."**

_**"And my amnesia... will it go away?"**_

**"I'm trying my best." Kyuubi smiled to herself.**

_**"And... one last question... did I like Sasuke?"**_

**Kyuubi laughed. "I can't anwser that. You have to anwser that yourself."**

_**"WHAT!? WHY!?"**_** Kyuubi didn't anwser. She like disapeared. **_**"Ky? KY!?"**_

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Naruto's face had gone blank. "Naruto. Are you there?"

Naruto shook his head. "Yeah. Sorry. Kyuubi... uhh... She says not to call her a he." Naruto smiled.

"Oh. My bad." Sasuke smiled. Naruto continuted to eat his ramen. "Could you always talk with her?"

"She said I could." Naruto said with a mouth full of ramen. Sasuke noded.

---

After about five bowls of ramen, Naruto was stuffed. Him and Sasuke were on there was back to the Uchiha household. "Hey Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Yeah?"

"Kyuubi said she's doing all she can to get my memory back... but what if I don't remember what's happened over the last two days? I wanna remember all of this. Maybe... I don't wanna get my memory back." Naruto voice got softer with every sentence.

**'Does this mean I shoudl stop trying?' Kyuubi asked herself.**

"Naruto..." Was all Sasuke could say.

"I just like my life now. Even if I don't remember anyone else. I'll remember you." Naruto smiled up at Sasuke, who still had nothing to say. "I don't know about the old me Sasuke, but... I think... I... love you." Naruto said.

**'Oh.. you do.' Kyuubi said to herself.**

'This is another daydream, right?' Sasuke asked himself. He gave himself a quick little pinch, but not noticable. He wasn't dreaming. Naruto just admitted her loved him. "I.. love you too Naruto." Sasuke said. They both leaned in and kissed each other. It was a soft sweet kiss like in Sasuke's daydream. "Naruto." Sasuke whispered. "I love you no matter who you are."

"Thank you Sasuke." Naruto said pulling away. He looked down. "But I wanna take things slow." Naruto whispered.

"Of course. I'd never force you into anything." Naruto looked up and smiled. They kissed again.

Sasuke put his arm around Naruto's shoulder. Naruto put his arm around Sasuke's waist. They walked all the way home like that.

---

"You gonna sleep in the guest room, or am I gonna wake up with you again?" Sasuke teased.

"I thought you'd like me to sleep in your bed." Naruto said back. Sasuke smiled.

"I'd love you to sleep in my bed." The two walked into Sasuke room. Sasuke and Naruto both got so they were just in their boxers. On the bed, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto. They kissed each other goodnigth. Naruto laid peacefully in Sasuke arms and fell asleep, just like the first night. Like people say, 'First is the worst. Second is the best.'

**End Of Chapter 3**

**---**

Tori: Yup Alia. This chapter.

Alia: Mhmm..

Naruto: You planned us... to do that?

Tori: Duh! I'm the author!

Sasuke: Well... we're the... actors!

Tori: You're fictional!

Naruto: You're pyscho!

Tori: Oh boy. You did NOT go there again.

Alia: Oh he did. -smiles-

Naruto: N-N-No I didn't!

Sasuke: RUN NARUTO! -Tori chases after Naruto with a chainsaw-

Naruto: -cries- I'm sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings: **Bad Grammar. Bad Grammar. Bad Grammar. XP I suck with grammar! Some cursing might be involved.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Simple as that. Easy as pie! But I do love Naru-hime! Yes, hime!

**Comments:** Okay, so Naruto does have the Kyuubi in him, but Sasuke has not been bitten and will not be bitten. Made up things will be in this. It's my fanfic. I can do whatever I want! MUHAHAHA!

Alia: You just had to call her pyscho, huh?

Naruto: -tied up to a chair- I'm sorry. -cries-

Tori: We're not done with you!

Naruto: What did you do with Sasuke?

Tori: I took him outta the book!

Naruto: WHAT!? YOU CAN'T!

Alia: Dude. Chill. She's just kidding. Calm down.

Naruto: SASUKE-KUN! WHERE ARE YOU!

**---**

**Start Of Chapter 4**

Tsunade has sent Sakura to check up on Naruto to see how his memory was doing. She knocked on the door, but no one came to anwser it. The door was unlocked, so she just walked in. She went to the room where Naruto was stay, but he wasn't in there. The bed hadn't been used. 'Where is he?' Sakura asked looking around. She looked in the near by bathroom, not there. 'I'll check Sasuke's room.' She said to herself walking to Sasuke's room. "Sasuke." She said opening the door. there she found Naruto cuddled up next to Sasuke. Sakura sighed.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked raising his head.

"Hey Naruto. Get dressed for a sec and come out here to the living room. Don't wake Sauske though." Naruto nodded.

He got dressed and walked to the living room. "Sakura?"

"I'm here." Sakura said. She was sitting on a couch. "Naruto. What's going on between you and Sasuke?"

Naruto took a seat next to Sakura. "I don't want my memory back. Or.. I do, but I wanna keep this memory as well. I feel as if I loved Sasuke before. I told him I loved him. I do. I don't want that to change." Naruto said.

"Naruto. I always knew you two would end up together, but not this way. I pictured the old you with him." Sakura said. Naruto frowned.

"I want to be with him. What if.. the old me doesn't love him? Kyuubi said I had to figure that on my own. I don't want to hurt him if I don't."

"Naruto." Sakura took Naruto's hands in her own. "I believe you loved him. You two were always flirting without knowing it. The day you lost your memory, I'd say you were flirting in your own little way. Of course only the old you and Kyuubi would know that." Sakura let go of Naruto's hands and leaned back. "Unless you keep a journal or anything." She mumbled.

"A what?" Naruto asked.

"Hm? Oh. Sorry. I was just thinking, but usually guys don't do this kind of stuff, maybe you keep a journal?"

"Maybe. Where's my house?" Naruto asked standing up.

"Come on. We'll leav Sasuke a note. I'll take you." Naruto nodded.

---

Sasuke woke up after a while. He looked around, no Naruto. "Naruto." He called out. No anwser. He got up and went to the living room. On the center table was a little piece of paper. He picked it up. It read:

_Sasuke,_

_Gone out with Sakura. Be back later._

_-Naruto._

"Why is he out with Sakura?" Sasuke asked himself.

---

"My house? Are you sure?" Naruto asked Sakura as they walked into a messy house. Sakura nodded. "I live in a pig stye!" Naruto yelled picking up a shirt. He smelt it and threw it on the ground. "Ew." He said. Sakura laughed.

"Come on. If I'm right, your room should be over this way."

"If your right? Didn't you ever come here before?" Naruto asked following Sakura.

"Once. A long time ago. We were like 12. One day after training it was raining. Your house was close by, so I came over."

"Did no one ever come to my house?"

"Not really. You said it was to much of a mess. We didn't care, but you insisted that we not come."

"Wonder why?" Naruto questioned as they opened the door to his room. His room was all orange. Clothes everywhere. One dresser located to the left of the door. His bed was opposite of the door. A little TV was on top of the dresser. Next to his bed was a little night stand. On the night stand was a picture of team 7, age 12. When they first met.

"I remember this." Sakura said picking the photo up. "We had only been a team for a couple of days." Sakura smiled. "Those were the days." Naruto came up and stood beside her.

"That was you?" Sakura nodded. "You're hair is so long. Why'd you cut it?" Naruto asked.

"Long story short... I cut it to get free."

"To get... free?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. Long time ago, we were on a mission. I was being held captive. They wanted sometihng in return for me. This girl was hold me by the hair, so I couldn't go. I cut my hair off to get away. It worked. Since then, I've keep it short."

"Looks better short. Why'd you have it long in the first place?"

"There was a rumor going around that Sasuke liked girls with long hair. Ino, the blonde headed girl from before, and I both grew our hair long to impress him. Soon after, we noticed his likeness for you. Of course, he never admited it. Nor did you."

"So... you liked Sasuke?" Sakura nodded.

"When we first met, things were different. I liked Sasuke. Sasuke liked you, which hasn't changed. You liked me. It's been four years since then. Of course things have changed." She smiled.

"So you gace up on Sasuke how many years ago?"

"Two. That's when Ino and I noticed you two."

"He liked me for two years?" Naruto asked surprised.

"I believe longer than that." Sakura smiled.

"So... I could've liked him?!" Naruto asked excitedly.

"One way to find out." Sakura smiled. She walked over to Naruto nightstand. Opened up the drawer, pulled a book out, and placed it on the bed. "Looks like you do have one." She smiled again.

"Let's read it!"

"You want me to read it too?" Naruto nodded. "Aren't journals... supposed to be private?"

"You're my friend, right? I shouldn't keep secrets from you and Sasuke." Naruto smiled. "And if I have... I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Sakura and Naruto both sat down on Naruto's bed. Naruto held the journal in this hands.

_---_

_October 10_

_Happy birthday self. Today I turn 12. Iruka-sensei took me out for ramen earlier. He says soon we're gonna be put into groups! I hope I get in a group with Sakura. She's really pretty, but she's all over that boy Sasuke. He's cute... I guess._

_---_

_September 23_

_I've been on Team 7 for a couple of weeks now. I'm in a group with Sakura and Sasuke. Kakashi-sensei is our sensei. I guess he's be our sensei since I called him sensei. Kakashi-sensei's really weird. All he ever does is sit around and read his stupid book. What's in that book anyways?_

_---_

_September 27_

_I found out what's in that book. Kakashi-sensei is a pervert. Those books are porno books written by Jirayai. One of Konoha's leagendary sanin. Why would a sanin spend all of his time writing porn?_

_---_

Naruto skipped a couple pages. Then he continued reading.

_---_

_March 16_

_We just got back from a big mission. These people captured Sakura. They wanted the Kyuubi inside of me. They said if I didn't come with them, they'd kill her. Luckily she got away. I don't knwo what I would've done if she'd died. Not that I like her anymore. She's more of a sister to me now. I like someone else. :)_

_---_

_June 5_

_This person that I said I like... I think he hates me. How do you know if someone like you or not? _

_---_

_July 29_

_Uchiha Sasuke. That's his name. We're both 14, and on the same team. I don't know what I see in him. He's always calling me names like 'loser, dobe, and more'. Yet somehow... I find him attractive. Am I gay because I find him cute? Why does he have to be so darn HOTT?!_

_---_

Sakura bursted out laughed. Naruto closed his journal and stuck it under a pillow. "Uh.." He blushed.

"So darn hott huh?" Sakura questioned. Naruto blushed.

**---**

**End Of Chapter 4**

Tori: See... -smiles-

Naruto: So.. You didn't take him out of the story?

Sasuke: Who out of the story?

Naruto: SASUKE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?

Sasuke: Bathroom... What happened? -stares at Naruto, who is still tied up-

Alia: Well, after he called her a pyscho again, you left, and she tied him up.

Tori: -smiles-

Sasuke: I'll get you out Naruto. -unties Naruto-

Naruto: THANK YOU SASUKE! -hugs Sasuke-

Tori: Review or something bad will happen to Naruto!

Alia: AGAIN!


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings:** Bad Grammar. Bleh. Cursing... maybe...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto Uzumaki.

**Comments:** Big thanks go out to ppkitaa! Thanks for helping me with the chapy!

Tori: Hola people.

Alia: Naruto and Sasuke won't be here today.

Tori: So sorry. I bet you're wondering why... -faint screams in the back ground-

Alia: -screams to people in back room- SHUT UP!

Tori: Well, no reason... -smiles-

**---**

**Start Of Chapter 5**

Naruto and Sakura walked back to the Uchiha household. Naruto ran in. "SASUKE!" He yelled. No anwser. Him and Sakura started looking around for him, but he was no where to be found. "Where is he?" Naruto asked.

"He'll show up." Sakura said.

"I hope so.." Naruto said looking around. Then his stomach growled. He held and stomach and blushed.

"Hungry?" Sakura asked laughing. Naruto nodded. "How about we go get some food. Sasuke should be back when we're done." Naruto nodded. They went back outside. "Where to?"

"RAMEN!" Naruto shouted.

"Same old Naruto." Sakura sighed.

---

"Mmm.. Miso Ramen." Naruto said.

"Good to see you didn't forget ramen." Sakura said.

"I did though. Sasuke took me here and I loved it." Naruto said with a mouthful of ramen.

"How could you of all people forget ramen?"

"That's what Sasuke asked!" Naruto said.

---

Sasuke was walking around town, looking for Naruto. He decided to check to ramen shop. There he found Naruto. "Nar-" He stopped when he was Naruto sitting with Sakura eating ramen. The worst part was they were both laughing. 'Does Naruto have his old memory back? Is he in love with Sakura?' Sasuke asked himself. He didn't want to find out. He just headed home.

He got home and layed down on his bed. "He can't love Sakura, can he?" Sasuke asked himself.

"Thanks Sakura!" He heard from the living room. He sat up and peeked out the door.

"I should be going." Sakura said.

"What about Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sure he'd want you to tell him. Do you have the book with you?"

"Yes!" Naruto shouted.

"Alright. Tell me how it goes tomorrow." Sakura said. Then he heard a door shut.

"So he was just out with Sakura... as a friend..." Sasuke sighed and layed back on his bed. He smiled.

Naruto walked in. "Oh. Sasuke. Uh.. were you here before?"

"No. I just got home a second ago. Where were you with Sakura?" Naruto sat down next to Sasuke. He put a book on the bed.

"It's my journal." Naruto said. "It proves that I did like you." Sasuke smiled.

"Really?" Sasuke picked up the book. Naruto snatched it.

"Uhh... kinda embarassing." He said hugging the book to his chest.

"How come I can't read it?" Sasuke asked.

"Okay. Just don't read July 29. Okay?" Sasuke nodded. Naruto handed him the book. Sasuke opened it to the page with July 29.

"July 29" He read. Naruto tried stealing the journal from Sasuke, but Sasuke was pushing Naruto away with one hand and holding the journal with the other. "Uchiha Sasuke. That's his name." Sasuke raised an eyebrow and keep reading. "We're both 14, and on the same team. I don't know what I see in him. He's always calling me names like 'loser, dobe, and more'. Yet somehow... I find him attractive. Am I gay because I find him cute? Why does he have to be so darn HOTT?!" Sasuke put the journal down when he was done reading it. "I'm so darn hott?" He asked. Naruto blushed.

"That's something the old me and I agree on." Naruto said. Naruto changed his smile to a serious face. "Sasuke... I've been thinking."

"Yeah?"

"Even if the old me did like you... what if he's scared to tell you how he fells? If you just go kissing him... what if he freaks out? What if..."

"Write a journal." Sasuke said.

"Huh?"

"Write everything that has happened over the last three days down in a journal. In that same journal."

"Great idea Sasuke! You should write something too." Naruto smiled. Sasuke nodded. Naruto picked up the journal and opened it to the next eptmy page.

_---_

_July 26 (A/N: I chose this date cause Naruto Shippuden 21 comes out that day!!!)_

_Three days ago I fell and tripped. I lost my memory of everything. When I came to... Sasuke told me he loved me. I didn't know what to say, cause I didn't remember him. Over the days I found out that I love him. I'm writing this so that when I come back to my sinces... I will remember that I, Naruto Uzumaki, love Sasuke Uchiha, and he loves me._

_---_

_Naruto,_

_I'm writing this to you to help you remember what happened over this time. I've always loved you. I don't know how long you've loved me. I guess since you were 14. That's what this journal says. I don't want you to get your memories back and not believe me. Ask Sakura. She'll say we we're together. I even got jelous of her. Me, Sasuke Uchiha, jelous of her, Sakura Haruno. She was hanging around all say with you all day. Yes, I was jelous. Don't laugh when you read this, like you are now._

_-Sasuke._

_---_

Naruto shut the book still laughing. "I have to tell Sakura that."

"No." Sasuke said.

"Please! I mean, come on. you were jelous of her!" Naruto stood up and ran out the door. Sasuke placed the journal on the bad and ran after Naruto. Naruto ran all the way to Sakura's house, with Sasuke following.

"SAKURA!" Naruto yelled up to Sakura window. Sakura peeked her head out the window to see Naruto pumbled by Sasuke. They were on the ground wrestling.

"You okay down there?" Sakura shouted.

"I... have... thing... tell... you..." Naruto mumbled through the grip of Sasuke.

"Okay, shoot." Sakura said confused.

"Ignore anythign he says." Sasuke shouts up at Sakura.

Naruto finally got lose of Sasuke. He shouted, "Sasuke got jelous of you!" Then he was pumbled again by Sasuke. Sakura was laughing.

"I take it he showed you the journal?" Sakura asked Sasuke. Sasuke let go of Naruto and nodded. Naruto smirked. Out of nowhere Ino popped up.

"Sakura. Sasuke. Naruto. Tsunade wishes to see you all." And then she disapeared. The three starred at one another in confusion.

---

"Good. You're all here." Tsunade said as Team 7 walked in.

"What are we here for Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto. If you would like your memory back, Shizune and I found a way." Tsunade explained. Naruto looked to Sasuke.

"Should I?"

"Only if you want to..." Sasuke said.

"If I was to do this, when would you do it?" Naruto asked.

"Tomorrow." Shizune said.

"The old Naruto back, huh?" Sakura said to herself.

"I'll do it Tsunade, but under on condition."

"What's that?" Tsunade asked.

"I need you to give me my journal and I need these two here to explain everything."

"Explain what?" Tsunade asked confused.

"Don't worry about it to much Tsunade-sama, but it seems this Naruto has fallen for Sasuke. The old Naruto also liked Sasuke, but was shy." Sakura said.

"Teenagers are confusing." Tsunade said. Naruto laughed. "So you'll do it?"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand. "Yeah." He nodded. "I'll do it."

**End Of Chapter 5**

**---**

Tori: Hey Alia... because for some strange reason, Naruto and Sasuke aren't back yet. -smile-

Alia: Wonder where they could be... -smile-

Sakura: Hey girls! Have you seen Naruto and Sasuke?

Tori: No...

Naruto: -mumbles from back room- Sakura! Help us!

Sakura: What was that?

Alia: Nothing...

Sakura: Okay, well if you see them, tell them we need them for a mission.

Tori: Got it... -fake smile-

Alia: -whispers to Tori- Can I burn her?

Tori: ...I gues-

Alia: Hey Sakura! Come back here for a sec.

Sakura: Yeah?

Alia: -points blowtorch at Sakura- BURN SAKURA BURN! -Sakura screams-

Tori: Reivew!


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings: **Don't kill me. I know, my Grammar and Spelling sucks.

**Disclaimer: **Hola. Uh.. Yo no hablo español. Yo no poseo Naruto.

Tori: Welcome back guys.

Naruto: You had us tied up in that room!

Sasuke: What the hell happened to Sakura?

Alia: ...I burned her...

Naruto: Oh... Okay. -smiles like nothing big happened-

Sasuke: Hey Naruto, hungry? -completely forgets about Sakura-

Naruto: YES! -walks off with Sasuke to get ramen-

Sakura: -burnt to a crisp- What about me?

Alia: What about you? -points blowtorch at Sakura-

Tori: Here we go!

**---**

**Start Of Chapter 6**

Naruto and Sasuke were both back at the Uchiha household. They were sitting on a couch talking about what's going to happen tomorrow. "So you're really gonna do it?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded. "I don't know why, but before I wanted the old you to come back. Now I want this you to stay." Naruto smirked.

"I wanna stay too." Naruto cuddled up in Sasuke's arms.

"Then why do it?"

"Because you fell in love with the old Naruto, not me." He sighed.

Sasuke hugged Naruto tighter. "You're the same Naruto as before."

"There's no going back. I already told Tsunade I'd do it." Naruto stood up and walked off to the guest room. He couldn't sleep with Sasuke tonight. It hurt him so much to be leaving him. He layed down on the bed and got under the covers. "Why can't I remember anything. If I did, then I could be the old Naruto and myself."

**-Naruto's Dream Mode-**

_"Monster!"_

_"Demon!"_

_"Get out of our village!"_

_Naruto walked home alone. Every day he walked home, he was hurt by people. They called him names. He knew why. Because he had the Nine-Tailed-Fox Kyuubi in him. He went home all depressed._

_**"You can't let them hurt you like this."**_

_**"Who's this?" Naruto asked.**_

_**"I am Kyuubi."**_

_**"YOU! YOU'RE THE REASON PEOPLE HATE ME!"**_

_**"Yes. That is true, but only because they think I destroyed you village. I was under controll of someone very powerful. He made me do that. I never wanted to harm anyone."**_

_**"How can I believe you. Everyone says 'It's evil!' And here you are saying you're not evil."**_

_**"For one thing, I'm not an it, I'm a girl. Another thing, you can trust me Naruto. I would never harm you. If I wanted to harm you, I would've killed you by now and gotten out of this body. That seal isn't that strong, but if I break it, you die."**_

_**"So then... I can trust you Kyuubi?"**_

_**"Of course."**__ That was the day Naruto trusted Kyuubi. Naruto never felt upset after that day because he had Kyuubi in him. He was happy because he had someone to talk to. He was never alone after that._

---

_"Welcome to the academy kids." Said Iruka to all the new 10 year old kids. "I hope you all make fine ninja's one day."_

_"I will!" Naruto said standing up. "And I'll become Hokage of this village!"_

_"Sit down dobe." Sasuke said._

_"I'm not a dobe teme!" Naruto yelled to Sasuke as he sat down._

_---_

_One day Iruka was late to class. All the girls were fighting over who gets to sit next to Sasuke. Naruto was upset. Why did everyone like him? He stood up on the table infront of Sasuke. "What's so special about you?"_

_"Naruto!" Sakura yelled. "Stay away from Sasuke!"_

_"Yeah!" Ino yelled._

_"Get away from him!" Another girl yelled._

_Naruto turned back to Sasuke. "Dobe." Sasuke mumbled._

_"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Naruto yelled in Sasuke's face. Sasuke just smirked. "Don't call me dobe te-" He was cut off with his lips touching Sasuke's. Someone behind Naruto had acidentally pushed him in the back, causeing him to fall forward and kiss Sasuke._

_The two boys pulled away gagging. "You'll pay for that dobe." Sasuke said._

_"Like I wanted to kiss you teme!" Naruto yelled._

_"Naruto." It was the voice of a bunch of angry fangirls. Naruto looked to his left and saw Sakura, Ino, and more girls with really angry faces on._

_"You took Sasuke's first kiss!" Sakura yelled._

_"That was supposed to me mine!" Ino yelled._

_All the girls started chasing after Naruto. That was the day Sasuke became interested in Naruto. Not because he kissed him, but because he was the only one who didn't treat Sasuke like... how everyone else did. Naruto couldn't care less if Sasuke was rich, or lost his parents. Naruto was kinda like Sasuke in someway._

_---_

_"Alright, today I'm putting you in teams." Iruka said to all the kids who were 12 now. "Team 10. Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. You're sensei is Kurenia." Kiba looked happy because he got teamed with Hinata. Hinata blushed. "Team 8. Shikamaru, Ino, Choji. You're sensei is Asuma." _

_"WHY DO I HAVE TO BE PAIRED WITH THEM! THERE BOTH LAZY!" Ino yelled standing up and pointing at Shikamaru and Choji._

_"Troublesome.." Shikamaru mummbled._

_"Ino. Those are final teams." Ino sat down. "Team 7. Naruto, Sakura,"_

_"YES!" Naruto stood up and yelled._

_"Sasuke." Iruka continued._

_"No..." Naruto sat down and pouted as Sakura stood up and cheered._

_"You're sensei will be Kakashi." _

_---_

_"Hello. I'm Kakashi-sensei. For today I want you to tell me about yourselves. Your name, dreams, likes, dislikes."_

_"Why don't you go first Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said. Kakashi nodded._

_"Okay. I'm Hatake Kakashi. I like reading my books. I dislike anyone hurting my... lover. My dream is to marry someone and make a family with 'im." (A/N: Hint of KakaRuka! WOOT WOOT!) "Now you go Sakura."_

_"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like Sasuke, and anything pink. I dislike Naruto. My dream is to marry Sasuke."_

_"Sasuke." Kakashi said._

_"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I like nothing. I dislike everything, exspecially fangirls. My dream is to revenge my clan by killing a certain someone."_

_"Naruto."_

_"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, Sakura, and anything orange. I dislike people hurting my friends. My dream is to become Hokage of this village."_

_"That'll happen when pigs fly dobe." Sasuke said._

_"IT WILL HAPPEN! YOU JUST WATCH!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke._

_---_

_"Why did Kakashi tell us not to eat this morning?" Sakura asked Sasuke._

_"He said he didn't want us to throw-up." Sasuke said._

_"Will he really work us that hard?" Sakura asked._

_"Most likely." _

_"HEY GUYS!" Naruto said running up to his teammates standing around the training ground._

_"Naruto." Sakura sighed._

_"I can't wait for today's training! If Kakashi told us not to eat, then it must be some tough training!" Naruto said._

_10 minutes later Kakashi showed up. "YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura yelled at the same time._

_"Sorry... I was busy... with... someone..." Kakashi said blushing. (A/N: AGAIN! HINT OF KAKARUKA! WOOT WOOT!)_

_"Yeah right." Sakura mummbled._

_"Why weren't we allowed to eat Kakashi-sensei. Is it a really hard training exercise?" Naruto asked excitedlly._

_Kakashi placed a timer on a stump. Then he pulled two bells out of his pants pocket. "You guys have till noon to get one of these bells. If you don't pass you don't get lunch."_

_"That's why he told us not to eat." Sasuke said._

_"How come there's only two bells?" Sakura asked._

_"Because... only two of you will pass." Kakashi said. The three pre-teens starred at each other. _

_---_

_Naruto was tied to a post. Sakura and Sasuke sat on each side of him. "Seems no one got a bell, but Naruto was the only one to get captured." Kakashi pulled out two plates of food. He handed one to Sakura and the other to Sasuke. "You two eat up. We'll try again later." He walked away a bit anf turned around. "But if any of you give Naruto some food... you fail" With that he left._

_"That's so unfair." Naruto said hanging his head. Then Sasuke put his food infront of Naruto._

_"Sasuke. You can't. Kakashi sai-" Sakura was cut off._

_"If he doesn't eat then how can we get the bells? He has to get his energy back." _

_"I don't want you to fail." Naruto said._

_"Just eat it dobe." _

_"No." Sakura put her food infront of Naruto. "Sasuke deserves to pass. Outta all of us I tried the least." Sakura hung her head in shame._

_"Don't say that Sakura." Naruto said. Sakura looked up at Naruto and smiled. "We all did it together... I was the one who deserves to fail. I got cought." That day was when Sakura stopped being to mean to Naruto. They became like brother and sister._

_"Just eat dobe. Before he gets back." Sasuke took his chop sticks, picked up a piece of food, and fed it to Naruto. (A/N: He was tied up... He couldn't feed himself! And yes this isn't how it happened! Ah Der!)_

_"What did I say?" Kakashi said in a deep tone as he saw Sasuke feeding Naruto._

_"It's not what it looks like." Sakura said jumping up infront of them._

_"Because you all didn't listen to what I said..." The three of them hung there heads. "You all pass." Kakashi smiled under his mask._

_"Pass?" All the kids asked._

_"You're the first of mine to actually pass." Kakashi said._

_"I don't get it.." Sakura said._

_"You all worked as a team. You knew the only way you could beat me was to give Naruto food so he could recharge. That's teamwork. All the other's I've had ate their own food and didn't share. Just be happy you passed, okay?"_

_"WE PASS!" Naruto yelled excitedly. Kakashi took a kunai and untied him. Then Naruto started jumping around more._

_---_

_"Give Sakura back!" 14 year old Naruto yelled at the group of sound ninja who had Sakura._

_"If you don't, then we'll force you to give her back." Sasuke yelled._

_"No. Not till we get what we want." One of the three sound ninjas said. This was the one who was holding Sakura by her hair._

_"What do you want?" Sasuke asked._

_"Give us the Kyuubi boy or the girl gets it." The man said hold a kunai against Sakura neck._

_"Don't do it Naruto!" Sakura yelled._

_**'He's gonna kill Sakura. I can't let him do that. She's like my sister.'**_

_**"Then go with them. After Sasuke and Sakura are gone, I'll take him."**_

_**'Got it Ky.'**_

_"Okay. I'll go with you. Just let the girl go." Naruto said._

_"Naruto. We can take them." Sasuke said._

_"Please don't do it Naruto." Sakura cried._

_"I can handle myself." Naruto said._

_"I won't let you do this. If you get hurt.." Sasuke said._

_"I won't get hurt." Naruto smiled at Sasuke. That was the day Naruto fell for Sasuke. Sasuke actually cared if Naruto got hurt or not._

_"Don't do this Naruto." Sasuke said._

_"I'll be fine." Naruto walked up to the three. The man still had Naruto. "Let her go."_

_"Not till you're with us boy."_

_"Naruto." Sakura cried. "I can't let them take you." She pulled a kunai out of her pouch. Without them noticing she pulled the kunai up to her hair and cut it. She ran over to where Sasuke was._

_"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto turned back to look at his friends. _

_**'Good. There safe. Ready Ky?'**_

_**"Ready."**_

_"Go ahead. I'll take care of them." Naruto said with his eyes turning red. Kyuubi was taking over._

_"You can't fight alone!" Sakura yelled._

_"I won't be." Naruto said. Red chakra glowing all around him. He turned back to the group. "No one hurts my friends." That was also the first day Sakura and Sasuke saw Kyuubi fight._

_---_

_Team 7 was out training. 16 year old Naruto was running away from Sasuke because he had once again got on his last nerve._

_"Naruto! Stop!" Sakura yelled at the boy._

_"I can't until Sasuke stops chasing me." He yelled runing from Sasuke._

_"Get back here dobe!" Sasuke yelled. That's when Naruto tripped. He fell hard. He hit his head hard. "Naruto?" Sasuke knelt down beside him. He turned him over, so his unconscious face was face him. "Naruto." Sasuke said. "Please get up Naruto. Come on. I won't chase you again." Sasuke said._

_"Sasuke. What happened?" Kakashi asked kneeling down beside Sasuke. _

_"He tripped. I swear!" Sasuke shouted._

_"Naruto." Sakura said worridly._

_"Come on. Let's get him to the hospital." Kakashi said picking Naruto up in his arms. He took off to the hospital. Sasuke and Sakura followed. (A/N: Should bring back some memories. It's almost the very begining! Just a few things changed around... Not so much desciption. If you look back at chapy 1, it's like word for word except like 3 sentences missing! haha. I'm so good.)_

**-End Naruto's Dream Mode-**

Naruto woke up from his bed. "What the heck was that?" He asked he asked sitting up in his bed. It felt wrong to him to wake up without Sasuke.

**"Naruto. Those were memories. I played them all back in your head." **(A/N: GO KY! YOU DO IT GIRL!)

_**"Soo... I remember everything?"**_

**"More or less."**

_**"Huh?"**_

**"Because your memories were gone... I played my memories back in your head. That's why you saw them in third person."**

_**"HOW COME YOU COULDN'T DO THAT BEFORE!"**_

**"Because I had to gather up all my memories first. I thought the first one should've given you a hint."**

_**"This is good. This is great! Was I really that big of an idiot back then?"**_

**Kyuubi laughed to herself. "Yes, Yes you were."**

**End Of Chapter 6**

**---**

Tori: Well, since Sasuke and Naruto are out eating...

Alia: And Sakura's dead... I mean... :cough:cough:

Tori: We're bringing in a friend of ours... she's a major Naruto fan.

Sydney: NARUTO! -runs in- Where's Naruto?

Alia: Out eating with Sasuke.

Sydney: MUST FIND NARUTO! -runs off-

Tori: She'll be back. -smile-

Alia: Yup.

Tori: Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Warnings: **Blah Blah Blah. We all know my grammar and spelling sucks. XP Sowwie...

**Disclaimer: **Why must the world be so crule?!?(sp?) No... sadly I do not own Naruto.

**Comment: **Okay. So **" " **is Kyuubi talking to Naruto. _**" " **_is Naruto talking to Kyuubi. " " is talking. ' ' is thinking _This is dream mode_. That was incase you didn't know.

Tori: So everyone... Sydney found Naruto.

Alia: And started making out with him... -sigh-

Sydney: He's mine! -hugs Naruto tigher- You can't have him Sasuke.

Naruto: Sasuke... Help... Can't... Breathe...

Sasuke: I'll save you Naruto!

Syndey: NO!!! HE'S MINE!

Tori: Look Sydney! Isn't that Gaara!?

Sydney: WHERE! -drops Naruto and runs off to find Gaara-

Alia: She's even more of a Gaara fan... -sigh-

Naruto: -backs in a corner- She's scaryer than Tori and Alia...

Sasuke: It's okay Naruto.

Alia: -smile- We know.

Tori: Onwards! Story time!

Naruto: O.o... I like stories! -claps hands-

**---**

**Start Of Chapter 7**

_**"Thanks so much Ky."**_

**"Don't mention it. I love playing mom."**

_**"Haha. Now that you mention it... Mom's don't go around killing people."**_

**"I killed them because they were either harming you or your friends."**

_**"I was kidding Ky." **_**Naruto smiled to himself.**

_**"Mmhmm... Now as your 'mother' I say go tell that Uchiha boy. By the way, nice pick."**_

**"Thanks again Ky."**

_**"Anytime. Just member, I'll always be here."**_

Naruto nodded as he hopped outta bed. He was really excited. He hoped Sasuke wasn't sleeping. He didn't want to wake him, but if Sasuke was sleeping... he'd wake him up. Sasuke wouldn't care. Sasuke would be excited, right?

Naruto ran to Sasuke room. Of course he was sleeping. Naruto sat on the bed next to Sasuke. Sasuke's pillow was soaked_. 'Was he... crying... over me?' _Naruto asked himself. "Sasuke.." He whispered frowning. "..Don't cry. I'm not leaving." He layed down next to Sasuke. Then he kissed Sasuke's forehead. "Night." He cuddled up and fell asleep.

Sasuke woke up to something soft in his arms. He opened his eyes to find Naruto snuggled up next to him. He was confused. "Naruto." He whispered shaking the boy gently.

"Five more mintues Ky." He whispered.

"Naruto. I'm not Ky. I'm Sasuke."

"Mmm... Sasuke..." Naruto mumbled. Sasuke rose an eyebrow. "Sasuke... I don't wanna do anything right now."

"Naruto, just wake up." Sasuke said pulling the blackets off of him.

"I'm up!" Naruto shouted sitting up. Sasuke chuckled, but then he got serious.

"Naruto... you're the one who said you didn't want to sleep with me... why are you here?"

"Mmm... Why? Do you not want me here?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"No... I do... It's just..."

"I was kidding teme."

"Teme?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah... That's what I call you."

"But then..." Sasuke stopped. "Dobe! You're back!" He yelled hugging Naruto.

"Y-Yes..." Naruto choked out. Sasuke let go of him.

"Sorry..." Sasuke said. "How'd it happen? Tsunade... Did she?"

"No... Ky did."

"How?"

"She gave me her memories. That's why I saw them from her point of veiw... but they're still my memories... in a way."

"Remind me to thank her one day." Sasuke said hugging Naruto.

---

"Sakura." Tsunade called the girl in.

"Yes Hokage-sama?"

"It's time to go see Naruto." Sakura nodded.

Sakura and Tsunade headed out to the Uchiha house. They walked in, because the door was unlocked. Tsunade waited in the living room while Sakura went to Sasuke's room. He was about to open the door when she heard them talking.

"Then after that?" It was Sasuke's voice.

"After that... Haku trapped you in his mirrors. I went in to help. You... almost died."

"Yeah, dobe. Almost. Thanks to you I lived."

"It wasn't me... It was Ky..." Naruto said shyly.

"I guess I'll have to thank her for that too." Sasuke said with a chuckle. "What else do you remember?"

"When we thought you had died, I attacked Haku, killed him."

"Dobe, you had a reason to kill him. Doesn't mean a thing. Ninja's kill people. It's okay."

Sakura stood at the door, confused. 'Naruto... remembers that?"

"I'm glad you're back Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Me too... I can't believe I forgot so much... like our first kiss." Naruto said laughing.

"Not really... a kiss..." Sasuke said. "If you remember, it was an accident."

"Was it?" Naruto asked. "As far as Ky has shown me... I planned it."

"You sneaky little dobe."

"Naruto?" Sakura asked opening the door.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said turning to the girl.

Sakura smiled. "So you're back?" Naruto nodded. "That's good. I'll inform Tsunade-sama. She'll still want to run tests though." Naruto nodded again. Sakura left.

"Come on. Let's get those test over with." Naruto said standing up.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said softly on the bed.

"Yeah?"

"Soo... Did you always like me?"

"Who didn't?" Naruto said with a laugh. His voice got softer. "I love you Sasuke."

"I love you too." Sasuke stood up and kissed Naruto on the lips. They walked out of the room. Tsunade and Sakura were in the living room.

"I heard you got your memory back?" Tsunade asked.

"Kinda... but in other words, yes." Naruto said with a nod.

"That's good. I'm glad to have you back brat."

"Nice to remember yuo baa-chan." Naruto said with a smirk. "Who's hungry!?" He yelled.

"No ramen!" They all yelled in unison. Naruto flinched.

"Sorry I ask..." He said crossing his arms.

"Well, I should be heading back to the hospital." Sakura said.

"I'll inform Kakashi that you can start training again." Tsunade said. Then they left.

"I wanna go say hi to everyone!" Naruto said running out the door.

"Dobe! Wait up!" Sasuke ran out the door to catch up to Naruto.

Naruto stopped. "Come on teme. I wanna see everyone." He paused. "Hey Sasuke." He didn't even bother to use a nickname. "What are we?"

"Hm?"

"I mean... we kiss... and we love each other... so what are we?"

"What do you want to be?"

Naruto blushed. "Boyfriends?"

"Then we are, under one condition." Sasuke said cupping Naruto's face. Naruto blushed. "I get to do this..." He kissed Naruto. "...in public." He said when the kiss was over.

"You can do that anytime!" Naruto said putting his arms around Sasuke's neck and bringing him in for a kiss.

"Get a room!" Someone yelled. Naruto turned around to see some of his friends. Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Ino. Kiba had his arm around a blushing Hinata. Ino was on Shikamaru's back. (A/N: PIGGY BACK RIDE! YAY!)

"Why don't you dog face!" Naruto yelled back.

"I'm not the one making out in the street fox boy!" Kiba yelled back.

"We weren't making out!" Naruto yelled while blushing.

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru said letting Ino down. She ran over to Sasuke and Naruto.

"When did this happen?" She asked.

"Uhh... Today..." Naruto said.

"HOW CUTE!" Ino yelled. "Aren't they adorable Shika-kun?" Ino asked turnin to Shikamaru who nodded.

"What about you and 'Shika'?" Sasuke asked Ino.

"A while ago!" She yelled.

"Kiba?" Sasuke asked.

"Uhh... a couple days ago..." Kiba said smiling.

"I always knew you guys would make a good couple!" Naruto said.

"You... always knew?" Kiba asked. Took him a while to notice. "You're back!"

"Yup. I remember eveything!" Naruto yelled. "Even some things I didn't know before..."

"I say we celebrate!" Kiba said.

"Ramen?" Naruto asked.

"NO!" They all shouted. Even Hinata...

**End Of Chapter 7**

**---**

Tori: Naruto's back!

Naruto: Where did I go?

Tori: ...

Sasuke: She meane your memory in the story.

Alia: DUH!

Naruto: Oo... I knew that...

Tori: Sure you did Naruto, sure you did.

Sasuke: Don't make fun of my Naruto!

Tori: I can do whatever I want!

Naruto: No you can't!

Tori: YES I CAN! WATCH!

Alia: ... HAHAHA! -stares at Naruto in a pink dress-

Naruto: WHAT DID YOU DO?  
Tori: Put you in a dress

Sasuke: -laughs- Naru-hime.

Tori: REVIEW PLEASE!

---

**A/N: Sorry for the long update. It's short and it isn't really good... I went to the beach, and type chapter 7 there, but it got deleted so I had to re-write it. XD Sorry... This isn't the real Chapter 7... I kinda forgot, so I had to start a new idea... Hope you liked it! Chapter 8 will be up soon. So will Chapter 1 for "To Love Again" If you have no idea what that is... It's my new story I'm starting!**

**Lots Of Love,**

**SakuraKissy**


End file.
